


So Long Friends and Adversary

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an undercover cop, Steve knows that he has no future with criminal lord Tony Stark, so he can only hang onto today. (Wiseguy fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long Friends and Adversary

"When you go undercover,  It's easy to sympathize with your target. Enforced exposure 'll ensure it. But don't forget that you're a cop. The target 's a criminal," Steve's instructor had said before the mission started. Back then Steve had nodded seriously, but now he wasn't so sure.

Tony Stark, the invisible hand behind a criminal ring that extended to who know where, was Steve's target. Steve read the dossier. Stark was smart, brilliant even. Thought to be quite a joke before inheriting his father's position, Stark went against a lot of assumption when he not only didn't fall, but managed to prosper, and he was so slick that the police couldn't get him. Hence the mission. Steve was sent to approach Tony Stark and collect evidence to put him in jail, destroying his crime empire.

But Steve didn't suspect that Stark would become... Tony in his mind. The dossier said Tony liked pretty women, fast cars and expensive restaurants, but it never mentioned that Tony always had oil stain on his nails from working on his car in his garage and worked overnight just to spend in his workshop. It didn't tell Steve that Tony really loved good food, but was willing to sit at a waterhole to let Steve had his fill of fries and burger, and stole from his plate. It didn't tell him how Tony's eyes softened with worry when he had Steve sent to a hospital for a gun wound Steve took instead of him. Tony was hovering by Steve's side a week after that.

Steve didn't expect that he would get used to pulling Tony out, feeding him food and water and tucking him into bed. He didn't expect that he would smile at Tony's visible glee when he finished a project and tried not to think how it would be used to expand Tony's empire. He didn't expect to feel broken when he thought about the inevitable future.

He definitely didn't expect this.

Tony pressed Steve to the wall of his room, lips on Steve's, hard, tongue forcefully invade Steve's. His hand was under Steve's shirt and conquering his skin. Despite all the urgency and harshness, there was always the sense the Steve could stop at any time, Tony would let him, and tomorrow nothing would change.

But Steve let Tony.

Steve wasn't quite sure how they got to the bed --- too much touching and kissing --- but they stumbled onto Tony's comfortable big bed, with their clothes off. Tony's mouth was teasing Steve's nipples, giving him a sensation between pain and pleasure. Their bodies were aligned, and Tony's skillful hands were between them, pushing Steve to the edge of orgasm and cruelly paused, making Steve beg. Tony's eyes were shiny, and he moaned things into Steve's ears that made Steve blush. Then mercifully Tony didn't tease any more and pushed them to climax.

After that, Tony fell into sleep. Steve held him in his arm, closed his eyes, trying not to think what'd happen tomorrow.


End file.
